Leggo my
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: Take Yu-Gi-Oh characters and add breakfast food and this is what you get! ;)
1. Default Chapter

Hello all!  
  
This is a product of what happens when you can't sleep and you're awake at 5 in the morning. ;) Where this came from, I really have no idea! *G* Anyways, this is a short one-shot that I decided to write while taking a short break from my other two fics. Don't worry...new chapters will be up soon. ^_^ Hope you like!  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Eggo waffles!  
  
  
  
"Leggo my........."  
  
Rated PG for mild swearing  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Yami no Yugi let out a growl as he studied his opponent. Crimson eyes narrowed and a smirk began to make it's way upon the ancient pharaoh's face. There was no way in hell that he was going to lose this....  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
It had started out as a typical Saturday morning at the Mouto household. Around 9am, Jii-chan had come into Yugi and Yami's room telling them that he had been called on an archeological dig and that he would be back in about a week. Needless to say, the boys were stuck making their own breakfasts.   
  
After Jii-chan left, light and dark made their way downstairs. Yami hit the cupboards while Yugi decided to dig through the fridge. Frowning, Yugi pulled out a container of milk. An empty container of milk. Well, maybe there was about a tablespoon left of milk in it.   
  
"Yami!"   
  
Yami grinned sheepishly at his aibou. "Nani? I'm a growing pharaoh you know."   
  
"Uh-huh." Yugi just glared at his dark and shook his head, setting the carton on the sink. Digging somemore he found an orange juice carton in the same condition. Sighing. he placed that carton on the sink too and continued to search the fridge. Yami hadn't had much luck either. Two nearly empty cereal boxes set below the cupboards he had been searching.   
  
Starting to get desperate, Yugi yanked open the freezer and peeped inside. His violet eyes widened as he pulled out a yellow rectangular box. Peeping inside, he noticed that only one item remained. Sneaking as quietly as he could, he pulled the item out of the box and headed to the toaster. Placing it in, he pulled the lever down just as Yami turned around.   
  
"Aibou...."   
  
Large puppy eyes blinked innocently at the pharaoh. "Yes Yami?"   
  
"What do you have?" Yami asked, an eyebrow arching as he watched his hikari.   
  
"N...nothing. Nothing at all." Yugi quickly hid the box behind his back.   
  
"You know, you aren't a very good liar." Yami replied, a stern look upon his face. Yugi pouted but pulled the box out and handed it to his dark. Yami took the box but noted that it was empty.   
  
"It's empty, aibou." Yami frowned.   
  
"Uh-huh." Yugi's eyes shifted quickly over to the toaster than back at Yami.   
  
"So why were you hiding it?"   
  
"Ummm...." Yugi shrugged just as the toaster popped up what had been in the box. Damn that toaster! Couldn't it have waited a few more minutes?  
  
Both eyes turned towards the item than turned back, glaring at one another.   
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Violet eyes met crimson, an uncharacteristic smirk appearing on Yugi's face. It would be his!   
  
Just as Yami and Yugi where about to race over and settle it once and for all, the door opened. A young tall blonde male walked in. Noticing the toaster, he grinned and walked over. Grabbing the item, he stuffed it in his mouth and seconds later, it was gone. "Thanks guys! I was starved!"   
  
Light and dark both growled in unison as said boy let out an eep. Jounouchi Katsuya was glad that he had always been good at running as he took out the door, pharaoh and pharaoh's light hot on his heels. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello =)   
  
Well, this orginally started out to be a one-shot but as it seemed to do so well and as I have had people asking for it, here's another chapter to the breakfast craze. G I hope you enjoy it and if you like, there may be even more characters in the future! ;)   
  
I do not own Yugioh or Rice Krispies

/Hikari to Yami/

(Yami to hikari)

Chapter 2   
  
"Alright Bakura, everything's set out on the table. All you have to do is pour the cereal into the bowl and add milk to it. Got it?" Ryou looked at his darker half as Bakura nodded. Cereal, milk...he could handle this.   
  
"Okay, I'm going in to take a shower, I'll be out in a few minutes." Ryou headed into the bathroom while Bakura headed downstairs to the breakfast Ryou had set out for him. Sitting down, he took the box of cereal and poured it into the bowl, then added the milk. Getting up, he went to return the milk into the refridgerator. He had already been chewed out a couple of times by his hikari for leaving the milk out. Suddenly, he heard a SNAP   
  
Tomb robber mode kicking in, Bakura quickly ducked under the table, looking around warily, "What in Ra's name was that?" He growled.   
  
CRACKLE

Peeping out from underneath the table, he looked left and right. Was someone shooting at him? What about his hikari? Defences up, he started to get out from under the table. Nobody hurt his hikari!   
  
POP  
  
"What the hell?" Curling back into a ball, he rolled back underneath the table.

(Ryou!!)  
  
/What?/  
  
(Are you alright?)  
  
/Yes, why wouldn't I be?/ Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, Ryou wondered exactly what was going on down there.   
  
(Someone's shooting at us!)  
  
/What?!?/  
  
SNAP  
  
(ARGH! There it is again!!)  
  
Footsteps were heard racing down the stairs and Ryou appeared, towel wrapped around his waist and a bit of shampoo that he hadn't gotten out still in his hair. "What's going on?"   
  
CRACKLE  
  
Bakura raced out from underneath the table, grabbing Ryou and dragging him under. He protectively placed Ryou underneath him, squishing the poor boy half to death.   
  
"..Kura...Kura! Cnt brthe" Ryou mumbled.   
  
Bakura blinked and looked down at his light, raising up a little, "What?"   
  
Ryou gasped, "I said I couldn't breathe. Now, what's the matter with you?"   
  
POP  
  
Bakura immediately ducked down, bringing Ryou down with him, "That! Someone's planning on killing us. I bet it's that baka pharaoh and his light!"   
  
Ryou blinked, "I really don't think Yugi nor Yami would use a gun and two, they wouldn't kill us."  
  
SNAP   
  
Ryou listened for one second, then pushing Bakura off of him, peeped out, looking up at the table. Suddenly he began to giggle.   
  
"Ryou, how can you think that someone trying to kill us is funny?!?" Bakura looked at his hikari like he had lost it. Ryou shook his head, grabbed Bakura's arm and pulled him up.   
  
"Bakura..."   
  
CRACKLE  
  
"RYOU!"   
  
Had Ryou lost all sense. He was in danger!   
  
Ryou grinned and pointed towards the cereal bowl and the box, "Kura, look."   
  
Bakura frowned and looked at the bowl then at the box. "R...rice Krispies?"   
  
POP   
  
"Uh-huh, you pour milk on them and they make a snap, crackle, pop noise. That's what you've been hearing." Ryou smiled. "Now sit down and eat, it's good."   
  
Bakura sat and poked at the cereal with his spoon. Soon, he was shoveling it in his mouth. His hikari was right, this was good. Ryou gave Bakura a soft pat on the shoulder before heading back to finish his shower. Just as he was heading up the steps, shouting and running footsteps was heard from outside.   
  
"JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!"   
  
"YOU HEARD MY AIBOU! GET BACK HERE!!"   
  
"Awww, come on, Yug, Yami! Can't you take a joke?"   
  
"NO!!!"   
  
The footsteps were heard heading away as Ryou and Bakura both looked at each other. Bakura just raised an eyebrow as Ryou shook his head, heading back up the stairs. This day was definitely turning out to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's another chappy to the crazy story! G This time, it's Malik and Marik!

Dis: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Trix, or the Trix Rabbit!

Chapter 3

Marik sat sprawled across the couch infront of the television. It was nine in the morning and they had no breakfast food in the house what-so-ever. After finally tiring of listening to his yami complain, Malik had set off to the store promising that he would bring something good back for breakfast. Marik sat flippin through channel after channel. Nothing good on as usual. Finally settling for some cartoons, he set the control down. Of course, very soon after, a commercial break came on. Cursing, he leaned his head back and shut his eyes just as a certain commercial came on. A certain cereal commercial.....

Opening his eyes, he noticed a bowl was sat before him, and a box of cereal. The box was red and on the front of it was some sort of white creature. Marik just shrugged. He hadn't heard Malik come in, but the box was here so.......Opening the box, he poured some of the round shaped cereal into his bowl, then took a bite.

"Hey you!"

Marik blinked and looked around, "What?"

"You!"

Marik growled as he looked about the room. He didn't see anything or anyone. Frowning, he was just about to take another bite when suddenly, the creature jumped off of the box. "You have my trix!"

"These are my trix!!!" Marik growled. The rabbit grabbed the bowl and tried to make a run for it as Marik jumped up, pulling out his rod. (a/n...Not that rod, you hentai!! LOL) The rabbit just ran faster. "Finally, I will get to eat the Trix!" He cried as he ran towards the door.

"You Ra-damned rabbit, get back here!!" The sennen eye began to glow brightly on Marik's forehead. He was hungry damnit! No Ra-forsaken rabbit was going to steal his food. Nevermind he had no idea where the rabbit had come from. What was he going to tell his hikari? That the rabbit off of the Trix box had jumped off of it and had stolen his bowl of Trix? Marik paled as he realized Malik would ban him from his alcohol intake, saying that if he hadn't drank so much, he wouldn't be seeing cartoon rabbits.

Suddenly, the front door opened, stopping the rabbit in his tracks. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik stood there. Yugi walked over and grabbed the bowl from the rabbit. Sticking his index finger in the air, he moved it back and forth infront of him, "Silly Rabbit, Trix are for kids!"

Marik raised an eyebrow. HE wasn't exactly a kid. Besides that, what in the hell were the three hikaris doing here anyways? What was going on?

Suddenly, Marik felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning towards it, he frowned when he noticed nobody was there. The tapping soon became harder, then a whole hand was placed on his shoulder, shaking gently, "Marik?"

"Wha?"

"Mariku!"

Marik blinked and looked up. Malik stood above him grinning slightly, shopping bag in hand. "Did you have a nice nap my yami?"

Sitting up, he looked around frantically, "Where'd that damn rabbit go?"

"Rabbit?" Malik raised an eyebrow. "There's no rabbit here, Marik."

"B..but, there was! And the tomb robber and the baka pharaoh's hikari were here too!" Marik stood up shakily as Malik just shook his head, "There's no one here except us." "Hmph!"

Chuckling, Malik pulled a box out of the grocery bag. "Here, maybe eating something will make you feel better." As Malik passed the box over, Marik's eyes widened. "T..That's him! That's that Ra-damned rabbit!!" Backing away, he growled slightly.

"Marik?"

"No, get it away!" Racing over to the door, he opened it and ran outside to suddenly be clobbered by a blonde puppy, knocking him down. "Jounouchi?!?"

"Marik!" Jou's eyes widened, "Gomen!" Quickly, Jou stood up and began running again down the street. Frowning, Marik was almost clubbed again by Yugi and Yami. "What the?"

Yami chuckled and offered his hand to Marik, helping him up as Malik came outside. Yami and Marik took one look at each other and the chase was on once again. Yugi smiled over at Malik. "Well, shall we?"

"Sure, why not?"

With that, the two lights followed after their darks and the blonde puppy, who was really wishing now, he had not stolen the pharaoh's and the pharaoh's light's eggo. Then perhaps, he wouldn't be in this mess. 


End file.
